<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaving by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270767">Shaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By joy.</p><p>Early morning by a river.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Rating: PG? Ok, we'll go with PG-13 for whatever you read into it.<br/>
Feedback: yes, please<br/>
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the god Tolkien.<br/>
Author's Notes: I'm using the "shaving" plot bunny here. No beta, because
I couldn't wait that long. It's also been 24 hours, so I'm allowed to write
this. o^_^o </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp tang of soap filled the air, coupled with pine smoke in a
clear-skied, slighty chilly morning. The camp was still sleeping soundly,
small grunts and rustling muffled by tent fabric. A river's song gurgled
nearby, whistling around rocks and rushing through leafy boughs that dipped
into the water. A soft voice murmured sleepily from the streambank, blending
with the river.
</p>
<p>"What's that?" a deeper, but still hushed voice asked, not at all startled
by the sudden breaking of silence.
</p>
<p>"I asked you why we were up so early to bathe." The voice broke near
the end in a yawn.
</p>
<p>"In Elvish. You asked me in Elvish."
</p>
<p>"I didn't know you *weren't* an Elf. You seem to spend all your time
among them."
</p>
<p>"Don't arouse a Dwarf's anger so early in the morning."
</p>
<p>The birds began to twitter, covering the conversation from all but the
most perceptive of ears.
</p>
<p>"No wonder you bathe so much! All this hair! Are you sure I'm only shaving
your beard?"
</p>
<p>Water arched across the stream in a carefully aimed splash to nail the
pale Elf in the face. He laughed gaily, and dived into the water, gliding
underwater to grab the Dwarf's legs and tug him down.
</p>
<p>Together, they stood, water flowing off thier bodies, and holding each
other by the elbows. They were staring at each other, their faces blank,
but smiles carved deeply into their eyes.
</p>
<p>"Soap. Blade. Dwarf. Elf."
</p>
<p>"If you cut me, I will claim your blood in return."
</p>
<p>Derisive giggles followed this oath.
</p>
<p>"You're only trimming, mind you."
</p>
<p>Gimli's face eased into a more relaxed pose as Legolas carefully drew
the blade over his skin. It wasn't that he honestly believed he would be
cut, after all, Legolas had been doing this for years now. More or less,
it was a contented look. They hardly ever got time to be secretive and
forbidden anymore. The entire wood of Ithilien expected it of them to be
public and outspoken about their companionship.
</p>
<p>Legolas finshed, rinsing Gimli's face with water from his palms, and
slowly drew his thumb over the freshly-shaved skin. "Perfect," he announced.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>